A Turn of Events
by OrigamiPrayers
Summary: An AkuRoku oneshot. Roxas pulled back. “Is this some new form of torture you have created for me? Don’t you hate me enough?”


To be honest, Demyx had started it.

Then again, the playful Nobody with a mullet was usually the one to cause all of the trouble in the Organization. There was his constant _happy_ nature which seemed to contradict the typical gloom and serious tones that surrounded the entirety of their little group. That was only the start. There was also the music he played, the questions he asked, and just…everything.

It drove most of the members mad, and being the Flurry of Dancing Flames did little to prevent said Nobody from annoying him.

For the most part, he ignored or threatened Demyx, and for some reason it never seemed to detour the slim blond from giving a fun smile or wave. Axel liked working on his own, and didn't feel the need for company, so the other male bounding up and attempting to play his "new song" for the red head really never seemed to get their little friendship started. It was actually because of Demyx that Axel wanted nothing to do with "partners" and other such nonsense.

Then Roxas was assigned to work with him.

It was a rocky start, without a doubt. Both males were constantly at each other's throats, metal of their weapons clashing more often than they hit heartless. Axel would admit to himself, and only himself, that he found the way that the blond would always stand up to him sort of endearing. In the end, through it all, they actually made a good team, which in Axel's opinion, was some sort of miracle.

Eventually, the fighting died down, a little bit. But there was still something underneath it all that bothered him. Every time they returned from an assignment and parted ways, something just seemed amiss. Of course, that would mean that he actually cared enough about his partner to actually worry about him. That implied that he had emotions other than "threaten" and "sarcasm," which Axel doubted.

Nonetheless, one day curiosity took hold and he followed the younger male to his room, or was supposed to be following him to his room. As the blond passed the door to his quarters, Axel wondered what exactly was going on; the kid had looked downright exhausted. Not that he noticed or cared. So he continued following the male with utter stealth.

Going down two more halls and a flight of stairs, they were near the basement, a little offset of the castle that was reserved for the musically inclined Demyx. Xemnas had put him here so that his sitar playing wouldn't disturb his plotting. Or at least, that's what Axel assumed. With a knock at the door, Demyx appeared, giving a bright smile to the little blond before him.

"Hey there, Roxas," the enthusiasm nearly dripped from his words, and Axel resisted the urge to hit him for shear annoyance. The younger Nobody didn't complain or smile. Demyx just grinned.

Finally, Roxas spoke up. "Hi."

It was a quiet response, but it seemed like a genuine hello. It was apparently enough for the taller of the two, who grinned and pulled him inside.

Now, Axel had tried very hard to turn around and walk away, not caring what the other Nobody and his partner were doing either way. But that strange feeling in the pit of his stomach almost commanded him to head to the door and listen.

There was the softness of sitar music, actually pretty decent by Demyx's standards. It played on for a while, until Axel had gotten so bored he was about to leave, when he heard Roxas speak.

"Why do you play so differently when I'm around?"

Now that it had been said, the red haired male realized it was an accurate observation, and he too was curious as to why the playing had improved. If he could, he would have leaned closer, but he was already flush to the door as it was, and he might disturb them if moved too loudly. But there was something in the younger blonde's tone…one that seemed to make him even more desperate to hear what was happening in that room.

Demyx chuckled. "Well, Roxie…to be honest it's because you inspire me. You just have this knack for it. It's when…I look in your eyes I feel things. Like music. I can feel it." Another chuckle and the music started again.

Roxas was silent, and then he spoke up, the music stopping as well. "I wish I could feel like that." It was spoke so softly that Axel had only just heard it, and as soon as it reached his ears, he felt something sink inside him, made of lead.

He heard the shifting of clothing, the setting down of the sitar, and then the grumbled complaints of the smaller male. Almost about to walk in and see what was going on, Axel had already raised his weapons when he heard Roxas once more.

"I'm not made of stone, you know." It was muttered, almost as if it came straight from his thoughts, not pulled back as if it was second guessed. "But at the same time…never mind, it isn't important."

Demyx urged him on. "Come on, Roxas, you can tell me. You're the only one here that even listens to me. I'll listen to you."

A soft sigh left Roxas, and Axel could almost see the younger male's lips part with the action. "I know I am strong, I know I can put up with everything Axel does, what Xemnas says to me…" A pause, and the gathering of thoughts, "But I'm empty…and I don't want to be."

The sincerity in those words, the softness and emotion in them struck a chord in Axel. The red head stared for a moment, just looking in through the door and seeing the young male looking so sad, hands clasped together in his lap. It was all so vivid that it nearly pained him. Sure, Axel had his problems with the kid, with everyone, and he never seemed to worry about how they felt or if they cared. But for some reason, hearing Roxas so defeated, it hurt. He could feel the sharp sting of it in his chest, and his hand went to cover it.

The other Nobody in the room shifted movements again, or Axel assumed, and he heard him speak. "We all do, Roxas, we all do…"

Unable to move, he stood looking at the door, just wishing he had the strength to open it and say something, throw something or burn down it all. But instead he stood there silent. Moments passed, and he heard nothing. Finally, just as his fingers touched the doorknob, he heard Demyx speak and his fingers shot back.

"You never give up, do you, Roxas?" A small, quiet laugh and a sound Axel couldn't place. "He tired you out to the point you can barely move, and you still keep going. He doesn't know how lucky he has it. You're the closest thing to a heart this Organization has, and he's lucky enough to spend all his time with you."

Roxas gave no response.

"Night, Roxie."

More hesitant than ever, Axel used the last of his patience to wait once more, to wait to see if any more sound left the two people inside. Minutes ticked by, and when still no sound was heard he slowly pushed the door open. For a moment, he wondered if he'd find them undressed and in each other's arms. That thought made his stomach drop.

Instead, as he saw them, all he could do was genuinely smile. They were curled up on Demyx's couch, Roxas on top of the older male, fingers curled in his jacket. An arm was protectively stretched over the younger blond, and despite the word not being a part of the Axel dictionary, it was cute. It made his chest stir from the warmth it held, the comfort they were taking in each other. Part of him was jealous that Roxas didn't get that sort of comfort from him.

He was just about to turn around and leave them be when he was stopped in his tracks.

"Axel."

Turning, green eyes met blue eyes as Roxas sat up slightly, rubbing at his eyes with one hand, the other still on Demyx's jacket. It was an image that stayed in his head longer than he wanted it to, and he turned to leave again, but Roxas once again stopped him.

"Don't you dare think less of me."

Of course, the little blond thought that this was going to end up being a cruel joke. And the possibilities for it to be one were endless. But for once, Axel didn't have any ill intentions after seeing and hearing what he had. It was a strange sort of feeling, and he knew that Roxas had no reason to believe him; especially after all they'd been through.

Again, Axel turned back and moved closer to him. "Roxas, listen, I'm not going to say anything. What you and Demyx talk about is your-"

Oops.

"-You listened in? What were you doing, following me?" There was anger in his voice that was so typical, that it almost brought out the familiar feeling back into Axel as well, but he resisted, hands clenching into fists before he relaxed them once more

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. "I followed you because I was worried."

That made the smaller Nobody pause for a moment, but he recovered quickly. "Since when have you cared?"

Closing his eyes, he tried to think. Really, when did he start to care? He'd dragged himself all the way down here, listened in, and was even defending his actions to the little blond without question. It just felt right. Perhaps he realized how much of a person he was hurting, or maybe it was just because it was hurting him too. He answered as honestly as he could.

"I don't know."

Moving from on top of Demyx, Roxas tried his best not to disturb the other male, moving off of him as carefully could. The other male didn't even stir. Moving closer to him, Axel just looked down at him, into those blue eyes. Demyx was right. There was something there that he couldn't ignore.

Roxas looked down, voice soft. "I'm not weak."

Axel tipped up his chin, making those eyes look at him again. "Neither am I."

Before the blond could respond, he pressed his lips to the smaller male's, claiming them as his own. There was a struggle at first, and he grabbed his shoulders, forcing the moment to last as long as it could. He didn't know why he wanted to do this, but he needed to desperately. It was as though he would never be able to keep going if he didn't. Screw that they were both men, screw that they didn't have hearts. That wasn't enough to stop him.

Finally he pulled away, Roxas looking at him with confusion in his eyes. He was breathing heavily from their kiss, lips slightly puffy. Smiling at him, Axel placed a hand on his cheek. The poor confused teen just shook his head.

"You know, this is the second time today you have totally proved to me that you have gone insane."

The tone in his voice was one that the red head couldn't figure out, so he merely shrugged in response. Roxas just sighed and tried to look at his feet once more, but again he was forced to look up into Axel's eyes.

Moving close to the smaller male's ear, Axel whispered. "Did you like that?"

"I'm a teenage boy; I'm supposed to like that," he kept looking away, frantically trying to defend his reaction.

A smirk, slightly cocky, was the first response. "I did too."

Leaning down, he captured those lips again, ignoring the muffled words caught between their mouths. One kiss hadn't been enough, and he wanted to have more of that sweetness, that taste that he couldn't put his finger on.

Soon, he was shoved up against the wall roughly, Roxas pushing himself higher to have better access and tongue battling for dominance. This sort of fighting Axel liked even more than arguing with the kid as he roughly threaded his hands into the blond hair, crushing their mouths together with a force.

Finally, both of them breathless, Roxas pulled back. "Is this some new form of torture you have created for me? Don't you hate me enough?"

"You ask a lot of questions." He kept trying to deny the fact there was more to this, more than just kisses and arousal, but the words wouldn't leave his mouth. The emotions were raw, because there was no heart to contain them.

The blond shoved him up against the wall again; eyes cold and hot at the same time, and Axel wanted to see them laced with pleasure. Why? Why did he need this so bad that he could barely stand here without _begging_ the other male to touch him?

Sighing, he closed his eyes, resting his head on the smaller male's. "You feel more than all of us, don't you?" It was his turn to ask the questions. "You feel so much of the emptiness that you can't stand it."

The boy turned his head at the statement, and all Axel wanted to do was turn his head back to face him, but his hands were pinned to his sides. Roxas didn't speak at first, and sighed softly.

"The only time I don't want to leave this place, that I don't want to fade out of existence, is when I'm with you."

Green eyes opened slowly, the words settling in near the pit in his stomach. It was the love ballad of a Nobody without a heart, and the most honest thing that he had ever heard anyone say. He knew it to be true. Mostly because that was exactly, down to the wording and the soft voice, _exactly _what this did to him.

"Roxas," it was soft, full of words that were meant to come before and after it, but would never exist. The blond looked up at him, eyes so soft and blue that Axel was swimming in their depths. "Let me make you feel."

The closeness of their bodies left him aching, and he shivered as the smaller male moved slowly, not out of confusion, and placed his lips delicately onto the side of his face. There was no confusion; they both knew that this was supposed to happen. They had something that even Xemnas wouldn't understand, and they probably didn't care even if he did.

Soft kisses became harder, and Axel squirmed to touch him, to let his fingers move across that skin and for their emptiness to pour out through their toes. But Roxas was relentless, which strangely didn't douse the feelings. Chest to chest, the smaller male ravished his neck, mouth latching on and sucking on skin, tongue tracing circles and making the red head feel so much that he had to bite back a moan.

Axel blinked, only to open his eyes to darkness. For a moment, he panicked, till another blink and he realized they were in his room. Right, they had been with Demyx only moments ago. Finally with a bit of an upper hand, Axel turned and pinned the smaller male to the wall, grin wicked as he pressed their lips together, erections crushed between each other's bodies to the point they both groaned.

Wordlessly, Roxas rocked his hips, only to be stilled by one hand. Axel moved his other to pull down the blond's zipper, revealing the pale and toned flesh that had never been seen like this before. His mouth welcomed it to his eyes, caressing and teasing each inch that was shown to him until he reached a nipple, tongue tracing around it as Roxas squirmed, a small sound leaving his lips. In that instant, the young male's cloak was gone. And the pants followed moments afterwards.

Naked before him, Axel expected hesitant and awkward feelings to appear in the other boy, but he had forgotten how often the blond dealt with pressure, how he could take on Axel's gaze and never back down. With the moment that the red head had taken to notice the lithe, strong body before him, Roxas turned, pushing the larger male up against the wall instead, force strong enough to leave bruises.

It only left Axel craving more, the sound of pleading being the bitten lip and muffled cry.

Roxas was savage, brutally real and making the red head feel so much pleasure that he was certain that he would burst the moment that he was devoid of clothing. The small male's tongue worked wonders and tracing circles and making every inch of skin into his property. Every moan spurred him further, and Axel enjoyed the tortuous waiting.

Both naked, their bodies clashed again, leaving them both to make noises, crying out in desperation. Their senses were overflowing, flooded after so long without use. As Axel worked up strength, pushing Roxas away and forcing him down onto bed, there was no surrender, no act of defiance, no. It was just and understanding. Eventually he'd be the one laying on his back. But it felt so…good. That he bloody well didn't care.

Again, he tormented the boy above him, mouth dancing over the edge of his erection and making the blond toss his head back and forth, sounds of pleasure being forced out of his throat. And as he swallowed Roxas, feeling the organ in his mouth throb so deliciously, he swore that the younger male had stopped breathing.

Up and down he moved, tongue swirling and bobbing and nearly caressing every inch of the younger male's erection. Axel put everything he could into this, enjoying every sound Roxas made, every small shudder and buck his hips tried to give despite strong hands forcing him down to take all the pleasure with no work. The smaller hands were tangled in his hair, reminding him that this was Roxas, this was real. Another groan and the smaller male was losing it, he could tell.

"Axel, please…ah!"

Pulling back, the taller male smirked as a whimper left the blond. Looking down, he wondered if that was old cruelty coming back to haunt him, and bitterness flooded his lungs until blue eyes pulled him back to reality. They crushed him back to Roxas, back to someone who was just as strong as he was.

Breathing heavily didn't stop the blond from speaking, and his intensity never wavered. "Make it hurt; make me feel."

A finger, slick from his mouth was moved into the boy, squirming and wiggling its way into the tightness. Blue eyes closed with a hiss, and Axel's body throbbed with it, nearly coming at that very moment. The movements quickened, and soon one finger had been joined by three. Every inch, every move was reacted to, forcing the smaller male to squirm and moan and take it.

"Roxas," he couldn't stand it any longer, even if it made him weaker, he just couldn't.

Positioning himself at the blond's entrance, he pushed in slowly, the tightness squeezing and wrapping him so tight that he had to remember what breathing was like. Roxas too had forgotten, and as he was settled fully in, they crushed their mouths together, Axel starting to pound into the smaller male. The force of it shook them both to the core, rattling around the emptiness they were both forgetting about, almost as if it didn't exist. In his lust clouded eyes, he could see Roxas feeling full…and he groaned again, body nearly to the point of breaking.

His hand moved to the smaller male's erection, stroking it in perfect time with his thrusting, tight and fast and hard. A loud, sharp cry of "Axel" and he felt him cum, the warmth splattering onto his hands helping him to also fall over the edge. Crushing his mouth to the smaller male's once more, name forced between those lips, he let go. Another thrust and he came, the release so powerful that his body nearly collapsed and the white stars seemed burned into his eyes.

Rolling off of the blond, he pulled the boy close, their sweat soaked bodies still trembling. Axel closed his eyes, feeling so much, so much that he almost coughed it up because it had began to pour over the edges. He'd pull Roxas closer if he could, but all he could hear was the smaller male's soft voice.

"I-I…feel so much."

Fingers tightened, only to relax on his skin as Axel placed kisses to whatever flesh was close to his head; Roxas's shoulders, ears, neck. They were sprawled together and clinging, and Roxas just held onto him for dear life. He could even feel the small smile pressed against his neck, the blond's toothy grin imprinting into the void in his chest.

Axel smiled back, one of those smiles that was completely made of emotions, no thought forcing the muscles into working. He closed his eyes, and spoke,

"I feel you in my arms…and that's all I need."

--

(A/N: I just had this mental image of a sleepy Roxas snuggling with Demyx, and it just kept going from there. This is what happens when my brain goes without sleep and study too much for finals. It's funny, I originally wrote this as a fluffy, silly piece, but it turned into something far deeper and richer. My original ending was just them walking out of Demyx's room together, and so I find this to be a great improvement. I love it. Enjoy! And thank you to all of those who have reviewed or favorited my stories!)


End file.
